The Girl
by Rehtaeh1
Summary: This is my first fanfic story, so be nice! R/R! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for any characters I make up and the plot. I'm not trying to make money off of this story. I think you get the point.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Voldemort sat alone in his cave. He had hidden in the forest for shame of letting Harry Potter get away again. His servant Wormtail had tried to cheer him up, but nothing would do. "Harry Potter must die, but how?" Voldemort asked himself.  
  
Wormtail walked in carrying a pot of tea from deeper inside the cave. "My lord, may I make a suggestion?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort stared at him "No plan of yours would ever work." he said.  
  
"But my lord, I know...." Voldemort took his wand out and pointed it at Wormtail. Wormtail whimpered. "My lord, please!" he said.  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes "Go on," he said.  
  
"Harry Potter is in his 5th year at Hogwarts, is he not?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"Yes he is." Voldemort answered, not sounding interested.  
  
"Well then, everybody knows that in someone's fifth year they start dating and taking long walks around the grounds." Wormtail said.  
  
"Wormtail where is this going?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is, if we found a girl-"  
  
Voldemort held up his hand. "I see," he said. "But how?...I know!" He smiled at Wormtail who backed away. "You are going to go and get me a girl. I don't care how you do it, but don't come back until you have one." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes my lord." said Wormtail. He then transformed into a rat and ran out of the cave. He ran out of the forest and into the nearest village where little kids where playing cheerfully near the pond. Wormtail looked around for a little girl about Harry's age and that's when he saw her, she was walking around her garden watering the flowers.  
  
Wormtail ran towards her and bit her toe. She looked down. "You stupid rat!" she yelled picking Wormtail up by the tail and carrying him towards her cottage.  
  
"Whiskers!" the girl called. Wormtail started to squeal as the girl's cat walked in purring loudly. "I've found you a treat!" she said sweetly.  
  
Wormtail wriggled free and ran into an empty room. The girl went after him. She walked into the room and suddenly the door shut behind her. She whipped around and saw a short man who was quite dirty.  
  
"Imperio!" Wormtail yelled. A dazed look came over the girl's face. Wormtail commanded her to take him into the forest then turned back into a rat. The girl picked him up and walked out of the cottage. She walked into the forest and towards the cave.  
  
Voldemort looked over and saw the girl walking towards him carrying a rat. "Ah, what do we have here?" he asked.  
  
Wormtail squirmed out of the girl's hands and turned back into a human. "Here she is." he said pointing at the girl.  
  
"Very good!" said Voldemort. "Now you are going to go to Hogwarts with this rat and you are going to make friends with Harry Potter. You are a witch, right?" he asked the girl.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes master." she said.  
  
"Wormtail, you are going to go with her. When the spell wears off you are going to take her somewhere and perform the spell again. The rest of the time you are to be a rat."  
  
"Yes master, but Harry Potter's friend Ron Weasley owned me for years and he will be able to recognize me anywhere." said Wormtail.  
  
"Yes, I realized that Wormtail. That is why I am going to perform a simple spell to change your appearance." said Voldemort.  
  
"Now change into a rat." Wormtail quickly transformed.  
  
Voldemort held up his wand and muttered a few words. Suddenly, the rat turned snow white with a black star shape on his back. The only problem was that his toe was still gone.  
  
"Nobody will notice." Voldemort muttered to himself.  
  
Wormtail transformed back into his body form. Voldemort explained exactly what the girl needed to do then sent them on their way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The time soon came for Harry Potter to go back to his true home Hogwarts! He hauled his luggage into the trunk of the car and waited for Uncle Vernon to come out and drive him to Kings Cross. The door slammed and Harry looked at the front door. Uncle Vernon came out and he looked happy, he obviously wanted Harry out of the house as soon as possible. "Hurry and get into the car we don't have all day!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry closed the trunk and got into the car. He looked over at Uncle Vernon "Thanks for taking me to my train" he said. Uncle Vernon glared at him,  
  
"I'm not doing this for you!" he said "It will be nice to finally have you out of my house!" Harry kept silent the rest of the way there.  
  
When they got there Harry got out as Uncle Vernon popped open the trunk for him. Harry pulled out his luggage and found a trolley. Uncle Vernon drove away as fast as the car would go, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
He walked along the platforms until he got to platforms 9 and 10. He was about to run through when someone said, "Excuse me," Harry turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair that fell into long shiny curls.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said.  
  
"Um, this is my first year at this school. I came from Durmstrang, and I don't know how to get through to platform nine and three quarters." she said.  
  
"Oh, you just walk right through this barrier." said Harry.  
  
"Okay, but will you go with me? I'm a little afraid." said the girl.  
  
"Okay." said Harry. She pushed her trolley until she was right next to Harry.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." she said. The two of them ran through the barrier together. "Wow! That was really cool!" said the girl.  
  
"By the way, my name's Allie."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said.  
  
"Really? I've heard about you!" said Allie.  
  
"Yeah, most people have." said Harry. He thought that this girl was beautiful! Her eyes where blue and they sparkled, she was tall and skinny, and she had the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"We um, we put our luggage in the train then we find a compartment." said Harry.  
  
Allie laughed. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, you sound like your nervous or something." said Allie.  
  
Harry blushed. "I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"For what?" asked Allie.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said. The two of them dropped off their luggage and Harry opened the door of the train for Allie. Allie blushed too. They walked down the corridor and into an empty compartment. Two minutes later three more people joined them. Their names were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. On the way there the five of them became very good friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ron looked over at Allie. 'She is very beautiful.' he thought. His eyes then fell on a rat that she was holding in her hand. It looked very familiar. Somehow he couldn't place it.  
  
"So what house are you planning on being in?" Ginny asked Allie.  
  
"Well, whatever house you guys are in." Allie answered.  
  
"That would be Gryffindor." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the one I'll choose." Allie said.  
  
"You don't get to just choose what house you're in." said Hermione, rolling her eyes. She sounded mad.  
  
"Well then, what do you do?" Allie asked, confused.  
  
"They use something called a sorting hat," said Harry.  
  
"How do they use it?" asked Allie, looking very confused.  
  
"Look, they put the hat on your head and it chooses what house you'll be in. Get it??" Hermione said. This time there was no mistaking the annoyance in her voice.  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione. Why was she being so rude? "What's your problem?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Ginny, rolled her eyes, and walked out of the compartment.  
  
On the way out, she ran into the great Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks - Crabbe and Goyle. "What's the matter with you?" asked Malfoy rudely when he saw how mad Hermione looked.  
  
"Why do you care?" snapped Hermione. She walked further and into an empty compartment.  
  
Malfoy watched her go. "Boy, she looked mad!" he said. "I wonder what's going on." He then opened the door to Harry's compartment.  
  
Harry looked over then rolled his eyes. "What do you want this time Malfoy?" he asked, sounding bored.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to bug you. Oh, and I wanted to ask why Granger just ran out of here with tears in her eyes." Malfoy answered.  
  
"She wasn't crying, was she?" asked Allie, feeling guilty for no apparent reason.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Malfoy, seeing the new girl for the first time.  
  
"My name's Allie. I'm new here." Allie answered.  
  
Malfoy smiled. "Oh, I see what's going on here." he drawled.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily, the color rising in his cheeks. He was sick of Malfoy's little tricks.  
  
"Oh isn't it obvious Weasley? Granger is jealous of the new girl. Doesn't want anyone to take what she thinks is rightfully hers." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"No she isn't." said Harry. "She is just..."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Just what?" He turned around without an answer and went out of the compartment, still smirking.  
  
"I'll go and see what's wrong with her." said Allie, feeling like since it was her fault, she was the one who needed to clear things up.  
  
"No," said Ginny, rising. "It'd be better if I did. I know her better." said Ginny. Allie nodded and sat down.  
  
Ginny walked out and went down the train to find Hermione. She opened the door to Hermione's compartment and peeked her head in. "Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Come in." said Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, coming in and sitting by Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything "Does it have anything to do with Allie?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly.  
  
"So you do have a crush on Harry!" said Ginny, jumping to a conclusion.  
  
"I do not!" exclaimed Hermione, truthfully.  
  
"Then why are you jealous?" asked Ginny, puzzled.  
  
There was a pause. Then Hermione whispered something so quietly Ginny had to lean in to hear. "Because. I think that Ron likes her."  
  
"And you like Ron!??" asked Ginny, suddenly understanding.  
  
Hermione nodded again. "Don't tell!" she implored.  
  
Ginny nodded. 


End file.
